Alma Jinnai
Alma Jinnai (神内アルマ; Jinnai Aruma) is both Diana and Opal's human partner and the main antagonist of Jewelpet Tinkle. Personality In general, Alma is a kind and sensitive girl who love her family, including Fealina, her mother, and Yuuma, her twin brother. Since her childhood has been unpleasant due to ostracised because of her ability to use magic, her attachment towards her families has been very strong, and this also caused her being difficult to form new bonds, which made her become withdrawn from group, and is still affecting her even after the end of the series. Because of her strong attachment towards her family, she started to bore hatred towards Jewelina after she separated her from Yuma, her only family, after the incident that caused Fealina falling into eternal slumber. This is Alma's very motive to sought for Battest in order to get revenge on Jewelina and possibly, everyone, after her hatred has been amplified and corrupted by the Battest. Fortunately, with the help of Akari, Alma finally able to retrieve the kindness and warmth she once lost, as well as the family she longed for. However, she still keeps her strong protectiveness towards her loved ones and her difficulty in socialising and forming new bonds, as shown in the OVA, which she is trying to change with the help of her family and Akari. Skills Alma has overwhelming abilities and magical powers that can even rival Jewelina herself (it is later revealed that when Alma and Yuuma are together, Alma's powers actually exceed those of Jewelina despite Yuma being a completely normal and magic-less boy), but her magic has a terrible side effect as it drains away her life force and using it continuously would result in her death. After wielding the Battest and absorbing some of its magic, she then plans to destroy everyone in the Grand Prix and take Jewelina's life for taking her only family away from her. Beside, in jewellstar grand pix, the power is very strong, can opening the battest. History Early Days In her early days, Alma spends a lot of time with her twin brother Yuuma and their mother Fealina and playing together. However, after Jewelina contacted her that she must return to Jewel Land, Fealina decided to unseal the Batest so it can strip off her magical powers. But this attempt endangered the whole world of Jewel Land where she then resealed it with all of her magic, entered a endless slumber. Both Yuma and Alma were orphaned and Jewelina adopted Alma as her foster child. She then entrusted Halite and Moldavite to take care of her while in the Magic Academy. During that time, she didn't want to interact with everyone else around her or make new friends. Her separation with her brother is a precaution by Jewelina due to fear of awakening of the forbidden item, the Battest. Because she misunderstood the reason as to why she and Yuma were separated, Alma wants to use the item to take revenge on Jewelina, revive her mother, and let Yuma, Alma herself, and their mother live together again. During her time when growing up, she became bitter. Spying on Akari and revealing herself Alma first appeared in the series in Episode 2, hiding in the shadows watching over Akari or she is seeing if she is able to do magic well, and her face is partially covered to prevent her identity to be revealed. Alma's face is revealed in episode 7, watching over Akari through a crystal ball. In episode 23, she is revealed to Akari and her friends alongside Diana. She has overwhelming abilities and magical powers that can even rival Jewelina herself (it is later revealed that when Alma and Yuuma are together, Alma's powers actually exceed those of Jewelina despite Yuuma being a completely normal and magic-less boy), but her magic has a terrible side effect as it drains away her life force and using it continuously would result in her death. It was revealed further in Episode 24 & 26 that Alma was actually a girl after Opal used her Jewel Flash, letting Alma's black clothes change to a white dress. She had taken on the appearance of a boy before because she felt stronger in that form. Also, when Akari asked her if she know something about Yuuma, Alma asked her to give a look through her memories in which Akari did, after looking at Akari's memories, Alma revealed her that both she and Yuuma are twin brothers, and her goal was to try to bring back her mother named "Fealina" from her sleep after Lady Jewelina separated both her and Yuuma when they were childs and cast their mother to sleep years ago. She vows to find that battest , which made Akari shocked to the point that she broken down to tears after finding out the secrets between both Alma & Yuuma. Alma gone back transforming to her boy form again and ask Akari to leave in which she did. meanwhile while Akari joined her gang again and find out the true story about why Alma & Yuuma are Separated, Alma went ahead with Diana to try to open the seal that carved on both her's and Yuuma's arms. However, Akari arrived with Ruby & Labra along with Opal to try to stop her, but Alma casts both Akari & Opal away, leaving Ruby & Labra Behind. Leon appeared to try to stop her aswell, but then he got overpowered by Alma as she casts the ice spell. after Alma discovered that the battest wasn't sealed, there was really a magic key. so she decided to use it to the magic mirror in hopes of finding out the hidden place of the battest. she was interrupted again by the dragon of the springs who had arrived and tried to stop her, but once alma strikes the dragon, Opal arrived to try to stop her in which she ended up being reduced back to her jewelcharm by accident, in which Akari, along with Ruby & Labra, picked up. the rest of the gang as also arrived and tried to persuade Alma, but then she leaves the place while Akari follows her. just when she was about to send Akari to a place where she will never be found, she let her go and leaves. Grand Prix Arc During the Grand Prix Arc, it is shown that both she and Diana survived and entered the Jewel Star Grand Prix under the Alias Laiya. In her new Identity, her black hair is now colored white after absorbing some of the Battest's powers and somehow defeated both Hilde and Topaz during the preliminaries of the competition. During the Semi-Finals, she defeated and injured both Leon and Dian, resulting to her win. In the events of Episode 49, the power of the Battest finally awakens inside her body as she plans on eliminating not just Jewelina, but also Akari as well. In the end of Episode 51, she finally redeemed herself after sealing the Battest and reviving Diana, Opal and Fealina. She then started to live in RareRare with her family and attend the same middle school as Akari and Yuma. OVA In the OVA, Alma is shown to be a very popular student, if not more popular than Akari's sister, Monica, mainly due to her great althletic capabilities. However, she still not willing to fully engaged in any of the club activities because she wanted spend more time with her family, even her mother wished she would take part in club activity Alma also still has difficulty in making friends and being hard to approach, where with the help of Akari and Yuma, she is trying to overcome said obstacles. Gallery Screenshots Quotes Trivia *Alma is an English feminine given name, but has historically been used in the masculine form as well, sometimes in the form Almo. It gained popularity after the Battle of Alma in the 19th century and appeared as a fashionable name for girls and a popular place name, but it has decreased in appearance in the following centuries. *The name Alma also has several meanings in a variety of languages, and is generally translated to mean that the child "soul" or "lifts the spirit". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Family Members